Surat Lamaran : Extra Story
by Mizutsukai
Summary: Cerita tambahan kehidupan Akashi dan Kuroko. Extra story dari Surat Lamaran/Badsummary/BL/
1. Chapter 1

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Suasana begitu tentram di salah satu _mansion_ milik keluarga Akashi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, _mansion_ yang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi oleh pemiliknya itu kedatangan rombongan pemuda bersurai warna-warni ditambah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. _Mansion_ mewah yang terdiri dari dua bangunan besar yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah koridor panjang itu masih tak berubah sedikit pun meski telah berdiri selama puluhan tahun.

Sang pemilik _mansion_ mewah itu, Akashi Seijuurou, saat ini masih tertidur pulas di dalam kamarnya. Tidak biasanya pewaris perusahan besar Rakuzan ini masih tertidur sampai se-siang ini. Salahkan teman-teman–budak-budak–nya yang seenaknya mengganggu waktu berduanya dengan sang pujaan hati semalam. Padahal Akashi sengaja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tiga kali lebih cepat demi mendapatkan waktu liburan hanya berdua saja bersama sang pemikat hatinya yang juga menjabat sebagai sekretaris dan asisten pribadinya di _mansion_ mewahnya ini.

Tetapi, karena sang pujaan hati, Kuroko Tetsuya, meminta agar teman-teman–budak-budak–nya juga ikut, dengan sangat terpaksa Akashi mengiyakan karena Kuroko juga memberikan ancaman tidak akan ikut liburan bersama Akashi jika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. Alhasil, jadilah mereka bertujuh–Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Momoi– ditambah Nigou datang ke _mansion_ Akashi yang selain mewah juga dekat dengan pantai pribadi milik Keluarga Akashi.

Berkas cahaya matahari yang menembus celah tirai jendela yang dibuka Kuroko beberapa waktu lalu– setelah melihat Akashi tertidur sangat lelap, Kuroko mengurungkan niat untuk membangunkan pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu– lama kelamaan menganggu kenyamanan tidur sang surai merah yang tubuhnya masih terbalut selimut hangat dan lembut berwarna biru muda. Akashi memutar tubuhnya, mengubah posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman. Tangannya yang bebas meraba-raba sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Seingatnya, semalam sebelum tidur, Akashi yakin seseorang bersurai biru muda ikut tidur di sampingnya. Tetapi kenapa saat ini tangannya hanya merasakan lembut dan dinginnya seprei kasur? "Ngh…. Tetsuya?" gumam Akashi sambil membuka pelan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya membelalak saat melihat orang yang dipanggilnya tidak berada di sampingnya.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi lagi setelah mengambil posisi duduk. Kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali. Rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja saat melihat Kuroko tidak ada. Dengan cepat dia melirik jam weker yang terletak di atas nakas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. _Tetsuya pasti sedang mengajak Nigou lari pagi_ , batin Akashi sedikit kecewa. Niatnya ingin bersama Kuroko 24 jam penuh selama liburan telah gagal di hari pertama.

Akashi segera menyibakkan selimutnya. Sebagai seorang Akashi dia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Secepat mungkin dia harus bertemu Kuroko pagi ini. Selain karena rindu dengan wajah dan suara Kuroko meski baru berpisah selama beberapa jam, Akashi juga ingin menagih jatah _morning kiss_ -nya. Saat hendak berdiri, manik dwiwarnanya menangkap secarik kertas berwarna biru muda yang diletakkan di bawah ponsel merahnya.

'Ohayou _, Seijuurou-_ kun _. Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu pagi ini. Soalnya tidur Seijuurou-_ kun _terlihat nyenyak sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkan Seijuurou-_ kun _. Beberapa hari yang lalu Seijuurou-_ kun _juga kurang tidur dan istirahat. Makanya, selagi kita sedang liburan saat ini, aku akan berusaha agar Seijuurou-_ kun _bisa banyak beristirahat dan merilekskan pikiran dan tubuh Seijuurou-_ kun _._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _P.S : Aku pergi lari pagi bersama Nigou.  
P.S.S : Pakaian dan keperluan Seijuurou-_kun _sudah aku siapkan. Silahkan dipakai.  
P.S.S.S : Kita akan sarapan bersama Kise-_kun _dan yang lainnya di taman pukul 8.30.'_

Akashi tersenyum lembut membaca secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan Kuroko. Meski tetap saja dia merasa kecewa karena ternyata Kuroko sendiri juga tidak mau membangunkannya. Dia jadi berpikir, bagaimana wajahnya saat tertidur tadi sehingga Kuroko bisa menyimpulkan tidurnya nyenyak sekali? Selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengatakan Akashi sedang tertidur nyenyak, bahkan ayah dan ibunya sekalipun. Banyak orang justru akan meragukan apakah Akashi benar-benar sedang tertidur, soalnya wajah Akashi yang mereka lihat lebih seperti Akashi yang sedang memejamkan mata dan sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

Hanya Kuroko saja yang bahkan bisa tau kapan Akashi sedang tertidur nyenyak. Senyum Akashi semakin lebar. Akashi memang tidak pernah salah dan tidak akan pernah salah, begitu juga saat dia memilih Kuroko. Kuroko benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna untuknya. Senyum lembut yang sebelumnya tercetak di wajah tampan Akashi perlahan berubah menjadi seringaian yang penuh dengan sejuta makna.

_ Surat Lamaran : Extra Story _

* * *

 **SURAT LAMARAN : EXTRA STORY**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit Humor

Summary: Cerita tambahan kehidupan Akashi dan Kuroko. Extra story dari Surat Lamaran/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

Story 1 : Otou-san!

_ Surat Lamaran : Extra Story _

Kuroko sedang mempersiapkan meja makan saat salah seorang _maid_ datang membawakan beberapa hidangan tambahan untuk ditata di atas meja makan. Seperti yang telah Kuroko tuliskan di secarik kertas di atas nakas di kamar Akashi, pagi ini mereka bertujuh – _plus_ Nigou – akan sarapan di taman.

Taman _mansion_ Akashi cukup luas dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga dengan aneka warna. Di tengah taman tersebut berdiri sebuah bangunan berkubah yang ditopang oleh tiang-tiang besar disekelilingnya tanpa dinding penyekat, mirip seperti bangunan-bangunan pada masa Yunani Kuno. Di dalam bangunan itulah saat ini Kuroko berada. Setelah meminta beberapa _butler_ untuk membawa meja makan beserta kursinya, Kuroko segera dibantu para _maid_ dan para koki untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Nigou yang sejak tadi terus mengikuti kemanapun Kuroko pergi akhirnya memilih untuk bermain sendiri di taman bersama seekor kupu-kupu sambil menunggu pemiliknya selesai dari kesibukannya. Kuroko yang telah kembali segar setelah mandi sehabis lari pagi dengan semangat menata piring di atas meja. Kuroko sangat menikmati kegiatannya pagi ini. Dia lalu melihat jam tangannya. Lima menit lagi jam setengah sembilan. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Akashi dan yang lainnya akan datang kesini. Kuroko semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Belum cukup semenit, suara melengking yang penuh semangat mencapai indra pendengaran Kuroko. Tanpa menoleh sekalipun, Kuroko tau siapa yang datang. Tinggal tunggu beberapa detik lagi, hingga tubuh Kuroko yang unyu dan terlihat rapuh itu dipeluk dengan kekuatan penuh oleh seorang pilot mantan model remaja bersurai kuning dan tambah beberapa detik lagi hingga pelukan itu menjadi dobel kekuatannya karena kedatangan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, pemilik sebuah yayasan pendidikan yang cabangnya berada hampir di seluruh jepang.

" _Ohayou_ , Kuroko- _cchi_ / Tetsu- _kun_!" sapa Kise dan Momoi bersamaan.

Kuroko yang sudah terlanjur terjepit hanya bisa terus berekspresi datar sambil menatap kedatangan tiga temannya yang lain. " _Ohayou_ , Kise- _kun_ , Momoi- _san_ , Aomine- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ , dan Murasakibara- _kun_."

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsu!" balas Aomine sambil mengelus surai _baby blue_ Kuroko.

" _Ohayou_ , Kuroko." Midorima memilih untuk segera duduk di kursinya. Mengabaikan tingkah teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang menempel dengan Kuroko. Walau sebenarnya, dalam hati dia juga ingin dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko. Tangan kanan Midorima memegang sebuah buku gambar bersampul gambar hewan versi _kawaii_ – tentu saja, _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini.

" _Ohayou_ , Kuro- _chin_. Apa kau mau cemilan?" sahut Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan kripik kentangnya pada Kuroko.

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , jangan makan cemilan pagi-pagi. Apalagi sebelum sarapan. Itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan," tegur Kuroko tegas. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya semenjak mereka berteman.

Wajah Murasakibara sedikit cemberut. " _Hai'i_ ," meski kesal dia tetap menjawab dan menyingkirkan kripik kentangnya untuk sementara.

" _Minna-san_ , sambil menunggu Akashi- _kun_ datang, silahkan duduk di kursi kalian. Kita akan mulai sarapan saat semuanya sudah ada di sini," sahut Kuroko sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kise dan Momoi.

Mereka berenam lalu mengambil kursi masing-masing. Tanpa di beritahupun, satu kursi di samping Kuroko sengaja mereka kosongkan. Mereka tidak ingin acara sarapan mereka pagi ini berubah dari mereka yang memakan menjadi mereka yang dimakan. Tanpa disebutkan pun, semua orang sudah tau apa yang menyebabkan mereka berpikir akan dimakan, apalagi kalo bukan gunting tajam berganggang merah milik Akashi.

"Waaah! Semua ini Kuroko- _cchi_ yang menyiapkannya- _ssu_?" tanya Kise. Manik kuningnya terkagum-kagum melihat penataan meja di depannya. Pandangan matanya tidak jauh beda dengan keempat orang lainnya.

" _Hai'i_ ," sahut Kuroko pelan.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ hebat- _ssu_!" puji Kise sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lumayan, _nanodayo_. Bukan berarti aku suka _nanodayo_ ," komentar Midorima.

"Kuro- _chin_ , _skill_ -mu semakin meningkat _nee_ ," sahut Murasakibara. Matanya sudah terfokus ke semua makanan di depannya.

Aomine tidak berkomentar, tetapi kepalanya trus saja mengangguk setuju. Matanya sibuk menjelajahi hidangan di atas meja, dia tidak sabar menikmati hidangan yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera itu.

Sementara Momoi, entah kenapa dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang perempuan. Dia belum bisa menata meja makan sebaik Kuroko, padahal dirinya sendiri perempuan. Jujur, Momoi merasa sangat gagal.

Saat Kuroko akan tersenyum menanggapi respon teman-teman di depannya. Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi. Tepat pukul 8.30, sang pemilik _mansion_ dengan aura khasnya berjalan mendekati tempat Kuroko dengan pandangan terpaku pada satu titik, yaitu Kuroko sendiri. "Tetsuya," panggil Akashi lagi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau sudah datang. _Ohayou_ , Akashi- _kun_ ," sahut Kuroko tanpa sadar telah melakukan kesalahan.

Kening Akashi berkedut. Auranya yang tadi tenang-tenang saja tiba-tiba berubah gelap dan sedikit bergejolak. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan bertanya, masih belum sadar kesalahannya. Sementara Kise dan yang lain sibuk mempertahankan diri dari gejolak serangan badai hawa dingin dan mengintimidasi dari tubuh Akashi. Mereka benar-benar bingung. Kenapa hingga sekarang Kuroko tetap tidak berpengaruh dengan aura gelap Akashi ini.

"Tadi kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Akashi yang saat ini sedang berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko.

Kuroko teringat sesuatu dan akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya. "Ah! _Gomen_ , Seijuurou- _kun_. Aku kelepasan memanggil Seijuurou- _kun_ dengan Akashi- _kun_. _Gomen_." Sahut Kuroko, Akashi melihat ada perasaan bersalah di manik biru langit Kuroko, meski tentu saja hanya Akashi yang bisa menyadarinya.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan," sahut Akashi tidak tega melihat manik Kuroko yang seperti itu. Auranya kembali tenang. Membuat orang di sekitarnya kembali bisa bernafas lega. Kuroko membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis membuat Akashi dan yang lainnya tertegun. Hari ini sepertinya mereka diberkati, karena sepagi ini mereka telah melihat senyum malaikat dari malaikat biru tanpa sayap di depan mereka. Akashi yang berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko lima kali lebih tertegun dibandingkan yang lain. Soalnya melihat senyumnya saja, Kise dan yang lainnya sudah tertegun, apalagi Akashi yang selain melihat senyum Kuroko, dia juga terhipnotis oleh manik biru langit Kuroko yang bersinar memikat Akashi.

"Seijuurou- _kun_?" panggil Kuroko tapi tak ada respon. "Seijuurou- _kun_!" Akashi berkedip, Kuroko menatapnya bingung. "Kita akan memulai sarapan, Seijuurou- _kun_ silahkan duduk," Kuroko mempersilahkan.

"Sebelum itu, Tetsuya. Aku menagih _morning kiss_ -ku. Kau meninggalkanku pagi tadi, jadi sebagai hukumannya, jatah _morning kiss_ -ku hari ini adalah dua kali," sahut Akashi tanpa ragu. Seluruh kalimatnya barusan didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Hal itu membuat wajah Kuroko memerah.

 _Sialan, Akashi/Akashi-_ kun _/Aka-_ chin _/Akashi-_ cchi _. Apa maksudnya berkatas seperti itu/-_ ssu _/_ nanodayo _. Mendengar Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-_ kun _/Kuro-_ chin _/Kuroko-_ cchi _memanggil nama kecilnya saja sudah membuat nafsu makanku hilang/-_ ssu _/_ nanodayo _. Sekarang dia malah mau memamerkan kemesraannya bersama Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-_ kun _/Kuro-_ chin _/Kuroko-_ cchi _. Dasar Akashi/Akashi-_ kun _/Aka-_ chin _/Akashi-_ cchi _sialan!_ , batin kelima orang lainnya penuh emosi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan hanya bisa menggigit serbet makan mereka dan ada juga yang hanya bisa menangis dalam hati meratapi nasib kalau Kuroko benar-benar sudah menjadi milik si Raja Iblis. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berlima tiba-tiba tersadar. Mereka teringat dengan kemampuan Akashi membaca pikiran orang – entah itu benar atau tidak. Mereka dengan was-was melirik Akashi dan segera bernafas lega setelah melihat tak ada perubahan yang terjadi pada Akashi. Pandangan Akahsi masih terpaku pada Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan wajahnya memerah menyangi surai Akashi.

Kelima manusia pemilik surai warna warni itu tidak tau, sang Raja Iblis yang mereka sebut itu diam-diam telah menyusun rencana hukuman bagi mereka. Tetapi hal itu dia abaikan dulu, tak ada satupun yang bisa menggantikan atau menyingkirkan Kuroko dari prioritas utama pikirannya.

Kuroko yang tiba-tiba di tagih _morning kiss_ oleh Akashi hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangnnya dengan gugup sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. "Se-Seijuurou- _kun_ , kalau kita melakukannya di sini, nanti dilihat yang lain," sahut Kuroko tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. Meski yakin teman-temannya akan memakluminya–ini hanya kepercayaan Kuroko saja, meski sebenarnya seratus persen salah –, tetap saja dia merasa malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Ini juga merupakan bagian dari hukumanmu," balas Akashi sambil menyeringai samar. Seringaian itu lolos dari penglihatan Kuroko karena Kuroko sibuk menatap ke arah lain.

"Tetap saja aku malu, Seijuurou- _kun_. Hal seperti ini tidak baik dilakukan di muka umum!" wajah Kuroko semakin memerah. Suaranya juga bergetar karena gugup. Kelima orang yang masih duduk di kursinya jadi bertanya-tanya sampai sejauh mana wajah Kuroko akan terus memerah.

Akashi menghela nafas, berpura-pura lelah menghadapi sikap Kuroko. Dia yakin Kuroko pasti akan memberikannya _morning kiss_ dengan sikap malu-malu yang menurut Akashi –bukan hanya Akashi saja– semakin menambah taraf kemanisan Kuroko. "Jangan membuatku mengulanginya, Tetsuya. Lakuk–"

"Ditempat lain atau tidak sama sekali, Seijuurou- _kun_." De javu.

Akashi terbelalak, Kuroko memotong kalimatnya dengan tegas. Saat ini Kuroko memandangnya langsung ke manik mata, meski wajahnya tetap merah seperti sebelumnya. Akashi yakin kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Kuroko telah menguras habis semua _stock_ keberaniannya pagi ini.

Akashi kembali menghela nafas. Kuroko benar-benar menarik baginya. Bukan berarti dia senang mempermainkan Kuroko seperti ini. Justru sebaliknya, dengan melihat sikap Kuroko yang seperi ini membuat Akashi semakin jatuh cinta dan tidak akan melepaskan Kuroko sedetik saja. "Baiklah. Tetapi kau pasti tau akan ada hukuman tambahan akibat dari tindakanmu ini kan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap. "Terserah Seijuurou- _kun_ saja. Aku siap menerima apapun." Jawab Kuroko. kelima orang yang seperti sedang menonton adegan telenovela di depannya terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Terutama kata terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda manis itu.

"'Apapun', ya?" Akashi tiba-tiba menyeringai. Momoi, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Aomine yang melihatanya segera meneriakkan nama Kuroko dengan penuh tangisan di dalam hati sambil berharap keselamatan malaikat biru mereka.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya," Akashi memandang lima pemuda pemudi di depannya. "Ryouta, Satsuki, Daiki, Shintarou, dan Atsushi." Yang namanya dipanggil segera menegakkan badannya, menunggu perintah yang akan diberikan oleh si Raja Iblis, "berbalik dan tutup mata kalian. Sekarang."

Dengan cepat kelima orang bersurai warna warni itu segera berbalik dan menutup mata. Mereka tidak berani mengeluarkan satu pertanyaanpun. Saat Akashi menyebut nama mereka, mereka serasa sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

 _Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-_ kun _/Kuro-_ chin _/Kuroko-_ cchi _, semoga kau selamat/-_ ssu _/_ nanodayo _. Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa/-_ ssu _/_ nanodayo, batin mereka berlima lagi-lagi sambil berdoa pada _Kami-sama_.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Sudah tidak ada yang melihat. Kau bisa memberikanku _morning kiss_ sekarang," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum tampan.

Sejenak Kuroko terpaku, tetapi mengingat permintaan Akashi membuat dirinya tersadar kembali. "Ta- tapi, Seijuurou- _kun_ –" Kuroko menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat senyum tampan Akashi berubah menjadi senyum sejuta makna, membuat Kuroko yakin jika dia menolak lagi, hukumannya nantinya akan sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Setelah memantapkan hati, dengan gugup Kuroko mendekati Akashi. Setelah berpikir cukup cepat, dia putuskan _morning kiss_ pagi ini cukup di kedua pipi saja. Maka dengan cepat dia mencium pipi kanan kiri Akashi. " _Oha_ – mmh," saat Kuroko akan mengucapkan selamat pagi, Akashi malah menarik lehernya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Kuroko berusaha menolak di awal, tetapi ciuman Akashi serasa menyerap tenaganya. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan matanya tertutup rapat. Leguhan pelan tetapi menggoda juga keluar dari mulut Kuroko saat Akashi menginvasi rongga mulutnya.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya sedang tersenyum bangga saat ini. Si pujaan hati yang cukup keras kepala lagi-lagi ditaklukannya. Kadang Akashi memang sedikit kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Kuroko, tetapi sifat itulah yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik Kuroko bagi Akashi. Entah sudah berapa leguhan yang lolos dari mulut Kuroko, wajahnyanya juga semakin memerah dan nafasnya juga sedikit memburu. Akashi dapat merasakan tubuh Kuroko bergetar pelan, dia lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kuroko sementara kedua tangan Kuroko mengalung di lehernya.

Alarm Akashi tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Jika ini tidak segera dihentikan, dia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lebih jauh lagi. Saat ini dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, apalagi setelah melakukan perjanjian dengan ayah Kuroko beberapa waktu lalu. Dia harus menahan diri. Sekarang bukan saatnya. Lagi pula jika menilai situasi, ini benar-benar tidak baik. Dia tidak mungkin memperlihatkan wajah Kuroko yang seperti ini kepada kelima makhluk yang masih setia menutup mata disana. Akashi lalu (dengan terpaksa) menarik diri. Dia terdiam memperhatikan ekspresi Kuroko yang entah kenapa semakin sering mereka berciuman semakin mudah memerah dan semakin menggodanya.

"Sei- _kun_ …" panggil Kuroko, ada nada manja dalam suaranya, sepertinya dia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ini semua gara-gara Akashi. Kuroko sekarang terlihat berantakan. Padahal mereka hanya berciuman tapi efeknya pada Kuroko sampai seperti ini.

"Tetsuya, kita lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang kita sarapan dulu, ya." Bisikan Akashi di telinga Kuroko membuat Kuroko tersadar.

Wajah Kuroko semakin merah lagi. Dia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini gara-gara Seijuurou- _kun_!" balas Kuroko pelan tetapi masih terdengar oleh Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. Dia lalu mengelus surai biru muda Kuroko, membantu memperbaiki beberapa helai yang tidak rapi. Kuroko juga tidak berlarut-larut dalam perasan malu–tapi senang– miliknya. Dengan cekatan dia memperbaiki pakaiannya yang agak kusut dan juga pakaian Akashi yang masih setia berdiri di depannya. Saat sudah yakin semuanya sudah rapi kembali dan wajah Kuroko juga sudah kembali seperti biasa – jangan remehkan kemampuan _expressionless_ milik Kuroko –, meski wajahnya masih sedikit memerah, Akashi segera memerintahkan kelima teman–budak–nya untuk kembali berbalik dan diperbolehkan membuka mata.

"Ayo mulai sarapan," ajak Kuroko mencoba mengabaikan ekspresi yang dibuat oleh kelima temannya saat ini.

Tak ada balasan dari ajakan Kuroko, yang ada hanya anggukan dalam diam. Perlahan mereka meraih garpu dan sendok makan yang telah disiapkan Kuroko sebelumnya. Tetapi saat mencoba memasukkan satu suapan, mereka dibekukan oleh aura membunuh yang berasal dari satu titik di sebelah Kuroko yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Mereka berlima hanya bisa pasrah. Ini bukan kemauan mereka, tubuh mereka yang bereaksi sendiri. Lagi pula ini juga salah si sumber aura membunuh itu. Mereka hanya diperintahkan menutup mata, bukan menutup telinga! Ingat, bukan menutup telinga! Jadi bukan salah mereka jika suara menggoda milik Kuroko terdengar dan akhirnya membuat tubuh mereka bereaksi seperti ini: wajah memerah–terutama Momoi –, jantung berdegup kencang, dan tubuh bergetar pelan.

Mereka semakin pasrah saat merasa Akashi mulai membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Kami-sama _, selamatkanlah kami/-_ ssu _/_ nanodayo, doa mereka berjamaah. Dalam hati berharap _Kami-sama_ mau segera mengabulkannya meskipun beberapa menit yang lalu mereka telah berbuat dosa dengan berfantasi ria menggunakan malaikat biru-Nya sebagai objek fantasi.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , segeralah sarapan. Aku tidak yakin bisa menangani ini sendirian," teguran Kuroko membuat Akashi dalam sekejap menghilangkan aura membunuhnya berganti dengan aura bersahabat yang sangat cerah hingga menyilaukan mata. Janjinya dengan ayah Kuroko tidak berlaku jika Kuroko sendiri yang meminta, tentu saja Akashi tak akan menolak.

Kelima mahkluk yang akhirnya berhasil menelan satu suapan makanan mereka sangat bersyukur kepada _Kami-sama_ karena kehadiran Kuroko yang lagi-lagi menyelamatkan mereka. Di satu sisi mereka sangat bersyukur dengan pertolongan Kuroko, tetapi di sisi lain mereka juga hanya bisa menerka-nerka dan meratapi nasib mendengar kalimat kedua yang Kuroko ucapkan. _Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-_ kun _/Kuro-_ chin _/Kuroko-_ cchi _,_ batin mereka lagi dengan air mata imajiner yang keluar perlahan dari pelupuk mata mereka. Kami-sama _, selamatkanlah_ kokoro _ini/-_ ssu _/_ nanodayo, doa mereka dalam hati berusaha tegar dengan cobaan hidup di depan mereka.

"Ayam gorengnya habis. Aku akan menambahnya sebentar. Permisi, _minna-san_ ," sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Baru saja kelima makhluk malang disana mengela nafas lega, mereka lagi-lagi harus merasakan hawa membunuh yang tidak lain tidak bukan berasal dari Akashi. Mereka serentak meletakkan sendok dan garpu, bersiap menerima apapun yang akan Akashi keluarkan, gunting tajam itu sekalipun. Mereka benar-benar sudah pasrah, keburuntungan mereka pasti sudah habis karena telah terpakai berkali-kali sejak datang ke taman ini.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melanjutkan sarapan kalian?" tanya Akashi yang sejak Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya telah meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Akashi menyeringai karena tak ada jawaban dari kelima orang di depannya. _Kurasa mereka sudah lebih pintar sekarang_ , batin Akashi. "Aku rasa kalian tau kesalahan kalian. Jadi tanpa aku katakankan pun, kalian pasti tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan, bukan?"

" _Ha'i_ , Akashi- _kun_. Kami minta maaf. Kami akan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini." Sahut Momoi cepat.

"Bagus. Aku akan melupakan kejadian yang sebelumnya juga. Anggap saja kali ini kalian selamat. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan guntingku hari ini," _sepertinya,_ Akshi melanjutkan dalam hati.

Kise, Momoi, dan Aomine terang-terangan menghembuskan nafas lega, Midorima menaikkan ganggang kacamatanya sambil berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Sedangkan Murasakibara kembali melahap makanannya dengan cepat. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa bayi besar bersurai ungu ini bersikap sama seperti teman–budak– Akashi yang lain, jawabannya adalah karena Murasakibara tipe penurut dan sejak awal bertemu Akashi dia memang selalu mengikuti perintah Akashi.

Sudah lima menit, Kuroko belum juga kembali. Akashi mulai tidak sabar dan sedikit cemas. Pikiran absurd memenuhi kepalanya. Saat hendak berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengecek keadaan Kuroko, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

" _Otou-chan_!" suara seorang anak yang entah berasal dari mana tiba-tiba menggema ke seluruh taman. " _Otou-chan_!" suara itu lagi tetapi kali ini terdengar semakin mendekat. Akashi dan kelima makhluk bersurai warna-warni lainya mengedarkan pandangan mencari sumber suara. Dan saat Akashi merasakan sesuatu memeluk kakinya dari belakang, dia segera menunduk untuk melihat apa yang sedang menempel di kaki kanannya saat ini. " _Otou-chan_ ," panggil anak itu lagi.

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu seketika membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Seorang anak kecil setinggi paha orang dewasa tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Akashi sambil memanggilnya ' _Otou-chan_ '. Yang lebih membuat mereka tidak percaya adalah surai merah anak itu yang tidak jauh beda dengan milik Akashi. Dan saat anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Akashi, mereka bisa melihat kedua manik mata anak itu memiliki warna yang mirip dengan manik biru langit Kuroko.

" _Otou-chan_ ," panggil anak itu lagi, membuat semua makhluk disekitarnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"A-Akashi, aku tidak menyangka… Dia…" sahut Aomine tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tetsu- _kun_ /Kuroko- _cchi_..!" gumam Momoi dan Kise sambil menitikkan air mata. Mereka tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan di depannya. Mereka juga tidak sanggup percaya kenyataan ternyata Akashi telah memiliki seorang anak sebelum Kuroko bersamanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Midorima. Maniknya tidak terlepas dari sosok yang masih melekat erat di kaki Akashi.

"Aka- _chin_ , _I'll crush you_!" geram Murasakibara sambil menatap Akashi sengit.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Akashi dingin. Bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti alur pemikiran teman–budak–nya saat melihat ada seorang anak yang sedikit mirip dengannya memanggilnya ' _Otou-chan_ '. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti yakin kalau anak di sebelah kanannya ini adalah anak Akashi. Dia kembali menatap anak kecil di sebelah kanannya. "Bocah, kau siapa?" tanya Akashi kembali. tatapan dinginnya tertuju tepat ke arah anak itu. Anak itu terdiam seketika. Dia menjadi sedikit gemetar saat merasakan aura mengintimidasi dari Akashi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tinggal tunggu beberapa detik lagi dan anak itu akan menangis.

Pada saat anak itu hampir meneteskan air matanya, Kuroko terlihat sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga gazebo menuju tempat Akashi dan yang lainnya. "Maaf menunggu lama, aku harus mengangkat telpon penting dulu. Apa lauk yang lainnya masih–" mata Kuroko tertuju pada anak kecil yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Akashi dan teman-temannya. Wajahnya yang datar semakin datar saat menatap wajah anak itu dan wajah Akashi secara bergantian. Kuroko tanpa sadar terdiam ditempat. Untung saja nampan di tangannya masih dipegang erat.

"Ah! Eh! Tetsu- _kun_! Kau sudah membawa ayam gorengnya? Kebetulan aku ingin nambah ayam gorengnya!" sahut Momoi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan pelan-pelan mengambil nampan yang dipegang Kuroko. Saat nampan itu sudah berpindah tangan, Momoi menatap wajah Kuroko. Manik merah mudanya terbelalak saat melihat setetes air mata telah menuruni pipi Kuroko. Satu tetes itu kemudian disusul tetesan berikutnya. Kuroko spontan mengusap air matanya saat tersadar bahwa dia tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kuroko/Kuroko- _cchi_ /Tetsu/Kuro- _chin_!" panggil keempat temannya yang lain secara bergantian sambil mengelilingi Kuroko.

Akashi yang juga tidak percaya Kuroko tiba-tiba menangis hanya bisa terpaku ditempat. Otaknya tiba-tiba merespon lambat semua impuls yang ada.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Jangan-jangan Tetsuya juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Shintarou dan yang lainnya_ , batin Akashi bingung. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia tidak menyangka Kuroko akan menyimpulkannya seperti itu. Padahal Kuroko sama sekali tidak ada saat anak itu memanggil dirinya ' _Otou-chan_ ', jadi bagaimana bisa? Apa sebegitu miripnyakah Akashi dengan anak itu.

"Tetsuya…." Panggil Akashi sambil mencoba menghampiri Kuroko, tetapi tatapan dari kelima teman–budak–nya yang tertuju pada Akashi membuatnya terdiam di tempat. Pandangan itu dipenuhi rasa kecewa dan benci. Jika Akashi yang dalam keadaan seperti biasa mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, dia pasti akan membalas dengan tatapan kebencian dan kekecewaaan berkali-kali lipat. Tetapi dirinya yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan shock melihat Tetsuya-nya menagis setelah melihat anak ini, sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan. Hatinya mulai merasa takut, meski wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa tetapi kilau di manik matanya mulai memudar.

" _Kaa-chan_ …" sahut anak itu lagi. Kali ini dia memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan ' _Kaa-chan_ '.

Semua orang di tempat itu kecuali Kuroko menatap ke arah anak itu dengan cepat.

"Huwaaaaaa! _Kaa-chan_!" panggil anak itu lagi sambil menangis. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari kaki Akashi dan berjalan menghampiri kerumunan yang berada dekat anak tangga. " _Kaa-chan_ , huweee!" anak itu segera berlari menuju sosok yang dipanggilnya ' _Kaa-chan_ '.

Seluruh manusia di tempat itu seketika menahan nafas saat anak bersurai merah itu berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan memeluknya erat. Pikiran mereka dipenuhi pertanyaan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dan siapa anak yang mirip Kuroko dan Akashi ini?

" _Ka-Kaa-chan_ , _Tou-chan kowaii_ … huweeee….." anak itu semakin menagis sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam. Dia menatap anak itu. Ada perasaan tidak asing yang menghampirinya. Perlahan dia mengarahkan tangannya menyetuh surai milik anak itu lalu dielusnya pelan. "Ada apa? Siapa _Tou-chan_? Dan siapa _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara lembutnya. Meski dirinya baru saja menangis, tapi suaranya tidak terdengar serak sama sekali. Dengan suaranya yang lembut itu, membuat anak di depannya merasa nyaman dan berhenti menangis.

Anak bermanik mata biru seperti Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kuroko bingung. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Telunjuk anak itu mengarah ke arah Akashi, " _Tou-chan_ ," lalu anak itu kembali menatap Kuroko dan telunjuknya berpindah ke arah Kuroko, " _Kaa-chan_." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia tersenyum lebar.

Kuroko gemas–tentu saja ter _cover_ dengan baik dengan wajah _flat_ nya– dan ingin segera memeluk anak manis yang seperti perpaduan dirinya dan Akashi itu. Kuroko duduk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. Tadi anak itu memanggilnya ' _Kaa-chan_ ', berarti saat ini Kuroko harus bersikap seperti selayaknya ibu bagi anak ini. "Yosh, _Kaa-chan_ disini," sahut Kuroko sambil menggendong anak di depannya. "Apa yang dilakukan _Tou-chan_ hingga membuatmu menangis?" Kuroko berjalan kembali menuju kursinya dan duduk disana dengan anak di gendongannya berpindah ke pangkuannya.

" _Tou-chan kowaii yo, Kaa-chan_ ," jawab anak itu sambil kembali menatap wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Akashi yang sekarang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Seijuurou- _kun_ , apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Akashi tertegun. Dia menatap manik Kuroko lama, berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepalanya. Dan saat mengerti isyarat Kuroko untuk ikut berperan demi anak itu, Akashi segera kembali duduk di kursinya, di samping Kuroko. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Tetsuya." Sikap Akashi yang absolut telah kembali. Saat ini, Akashi bersiap untuk kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ ," panggil Kuroko lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawab Akashi. Dia menuntut jawaban jujur.

Akashi menghela nafas, sekali lagi menghentikan acara sarapannya. "Tetsuya, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" balas Akashi sambil menatap kedua manik Kuroko. Kuroko terdiam.

" _Tou-chan_ , _Kaa-chan_ , jangan beltengkal," sahut anak itu tiba-tiba. Manik birunya mulai kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Iya kan, Seijuurou- _kun_?" Kuroko melempar senyum yang sangat kecil ke arah Akashi.

"Iya. Kami tidak bertengkar. Jadi, jangan menangis. Kau laki-laki, kan?" Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko sambil mengelus surai anak itu. Anak itu mengangguk mantap. Dia sudah tidak takut pada Akashi lagi.

" _Ha'i, Tou-chan_!"

Untuk sesaat keberadaan lima orang bersurai warna warni di dekat tangga sana terabaikan. Mereka terdiam melihat interaksi antara Akashi dan Kuroko serta anak tidak dikenal itu. Mereka seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dan akur. Adegan beberapa menit sebelumnya dimana Kuroko tiba-tiba menangis itu menguap entah kemana. Mereka ingin kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing tetapi mereka tidak berani merusak suasana keluarga dadakan di depan mereka.

" _Kaa-chan_ , meleka siapa?" anak itu mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko dan Akashi yang sedang berpandangan seperti sedang bertelepati.

"Ah, mereka teman-teman _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu," Kuroko memberi isyarat pada kelima mahkluk di dekat tangga untuk mendekat.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , paman, bibi. Namaku Akabane Kanagi, empat tahun. _Yoloshiku onegiashimasu_ ," sahut anak itu sopan. Sekarang mereka telah mengetahui nama lengkap dan umur anak itu.

"Hai, nama bibi, Momoi Satsuki. Salam kenal ya, Kana- _kun_!" sahut Momoi sambil tersenyum lebar lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Paman, Kise Ryouta- _ssu_! Kanagi- _cchi kawaii-ssu_!" kali ini Kise memperkenalkan diri dengan heboh.

"Midorima Shintarou," setelah mengatakan itu, Midorima kembali ke kursinya.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, aku tidak akan membagikan cemilanku _nee_. Kecuali Aka- _chin_ atau Kuro- _chin_ yang menyuruhku!"

"Aomine Daiki, aku kepala polisi. Sudah itu saja,"

Saat semua orang telah kembali ke kursinya. Acara sarapan pagi kembali dimulai. Akashi dan yang lainnya yang masih tidak percaya dengan situasi mereka saat ini terus memperhatikan anak yang masih betah berada di pangkuan Kuroko.

" _Kaa-chan_ ," sahut Akashi. Menguji apakah Kuroko baik-baik saja dan tidak kesal atau marah padanya.

" _Nani_ , _Tou-chan_?" sahut Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah Akashi. Mulutnya masih mengunyah dan sedikit saus dari mie goreng mengotori sudut bibirnya.

Sejenak Akashi terdiam mendengar jawab Kuroko. Mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan suami istri yang telah dikaruniai anak sekarang. "Ada saus di sekitar bibirmu. Sini aku bersihkan, _Kaa-chan_ ," Akashi mengulurkan tangannya meraih sudut bibir Kuroko. Kuroko diam saja menunggu jari Akashi menyentuhnya. Lagipula saat ini mereka memang sedang menjadi pasangan suami istri. Bisa juga dianggap sebagai latihan baginya.

Kelima makhluk yang melihatnya hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati, Kami-sama _! Kenapa engkau tega pada_ kokoro _ini?!_ Sementara si kecil bersurai merah yang telah membawa penderitaan batin bagi mereka hanya memandang kedekatan kedua orang tua–angkat?–nya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kana- _kun_ , ini makan," sahut Kuroko kuroko sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi menu sarapannya pagi ini ke depan mulut Kanagi. Wajahnya masih tetap datar tetapi matanya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan, Kuroko merasa seperti benar-benar telah memiliki anak.

"Kanagi sayang _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_!" pekiknya senang lalu melahap makanan yang disodorkan oleh Kuroko.

_ Surat Lamaran : Extra Story _

* * *

 _Akemashite Omedeto, Minna-san to Senpai tachi_! /party/

 _Gomen_ , baru sempat Update sekarang…. T.T  
FF extra ini niatnya di update waktu Ultah Akashi- _kun_ , tapi dikarenakan tembok besar berinisial U.A.S. menghalangi, jadi sempatnya baru sekarang. _Hontouni gomen_ /bow/

Saya tau ini telat. Sangat malah. Tapi karena saya fans dan tidak ingin menyakiti Tetsu- _kun_ , jadi saya akan mengatakannya. Izinkan saya mengatakannya. " _Otanjoobi Omedeto_ , Akashi- _kun_. Semoga makin langgeng sama Tetsu- _kun_. ^.^

Buat _minna-san to senpai tachi_ yang tetap mau membaca ff saya yang ceritanya mungkin agak nggak jelas ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Dan untuk review Surat Lamaran chap terakhir, saya benar-benar mengucapkan _Arigatoo Gozaimashita_! ^.^

 _Keep reading my ff, nee_. Dan semoga _minna-san to senpai tachi_ tidak bosan membacanya.

#Yang nonton Ova 75.5 terus dapat feel AkaKuro, _please rise your hand_? /angkatduatangan/

Ditunggu _review_ nya, _Minna-san to Senpai tachi…. ^.^_

 **TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

Masih di hari yang sama, entah kenapa langit disekitar apartemen tempat tinggal Kuroko dan Akashi sangat gelap. Padahal waktu menunjukkan kurang sepuluh menit pukul 9 pagi. Perkiraan cuaca yang disiarkan di televisi mengatakan bahwa wilayah itu akan di landa hujan lebat.

Nijimura masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya, menikmati hari libur yang datangnya sangat lama tetapi berlalunya sangat cepat. Dia masih ingin bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur nyamannya. Lagipula, hari ini dia tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapan pagi karena adik bersurai _baby blue_ kesayangannya sedang tidak ada dan sedang pergi berlibur bersama bos – Nijimura menolak mengakui Akashi sebagai tunangan Kuroko – dan beberapa teman Kuroko yang sudah dikenalnya. Nijimura agak menyesal tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan segera. Padahal hampir dua hari adik kesayangannya, Kuroko, membujuknya untuk ikut liburan bersama. Apalah daya Nijimura yang terpaksa harus menetap di apartemen sambil berharap esok tidak akan datang –mulai besok, jadwal Nijimura padat hingga beberapa minggu ke depan.

 _Minggu pagi yang tenang, meski Kuroko tak ada disini,_ batin Nijimura miris. _Niigou juga tak ada, tinggallah aku sendiri, tiada yang menemani_ , lanjutnya makin miris lagi. Saat Nijimura hampir kembali berlayar ke alam mimpi, tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat buruk. Hati kecilnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada adik manisnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Nijimura segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap, dia lalu mengecek jam wekernya yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 10 menit. Dengan segera Nijimura meraih ponselnya yang berada di sebelah jam weker di atas nakas. Dia lalu menekan tombol ponselnya dengan sangat cepat. Setelah itu, ponselnya dia lekatkan di telinga, menunggu orang di seberang sana mengangangkat panggilannya. Tetapi hingga panggilan ke lima, seseorang yang sedang dihubunginya sama sekali tidak mengangangkat panggilanya. Perasaan Nijimura semakin tidak enak. _Kuroko, semoga kau baik-baik saja_ , harap Nijmura. Mencoba peruntungan, Nijimura kembali menghubungi nomor yang sama dan tersenyum lebar saat orang di seberang akhirnya menjawab teleponnya. Belum semenit Nijimura tersenyum bahagia, gantian keningnya yang berkerut bingung saat mendengar nafas Kuroko yang sedikit berat.

"Hah, hah, _moshi-moshi_? Hah, _Nii-san_?" sahut Kuroko sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Nijimura panik. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kuroko. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin adik manisnya itu mengalami kesulitan nafas. Firasatnya buruknya mungkin benar. "Kuroko? Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kenapa kau ngos-ngosan seperti itu?"

Kuroko terdengar semakin kesulitan menghirup oksigen. "Nggak, _Nii-san_ ," jeda beberapa menit. Nijimura menunggu dengan panik. "Aku hanya butuh ke toilet segera," lanjut Kuroko akhirnya.

Otak Nijimura tiba-tiba bekerja tiga kali lebih cepat. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, dia menganalisis situasi dan kebiasaan Kuroko, waktu, dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin berhubungan dengan kondisi Kuroko saat ini. Dan otaknya memperoleh satu kesimpulan, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Akashi?" entah bagaimana otaknya bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu. Dalam hati, Nijimura berdoa agar apa yang dia simpulkan adalah kesalahan.

Tetapi saat tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kuroko selama lebih dari semenit, _kokoro_ Nijimura seketika menjerit, Kami-sama _. Selamatkan kepolosan adik manisku yang sedang bersama pria merah itu,_ Kami-sama.

Jeritan hati Nijimura terpaksa berhenti saat si adik bersurai _baby blue_ berkata dengan terburu-buru, " _Nii-san_ , aku benar-benar harus ke toilet. Sudah dulu, ya. _Jaa_."

Sambungan telepon tertutup. Tanpa membiarkan Nijimura mengucapkan kata ' _Jaa_ ' sekalipun. Entah kenapa, Nijimura merasa adiknya mulai tertular sifat tega dari bos merahnya itu.

Merasa hari minggunya diawali dengan sesuatu yang buruk –ini bukan karena Kuroko, tapi si bos merahnya– Nijimura telah kehilangan minat untuk kembali bertemu dengan kasur empuknya dan kembali berlayar ke alam mimpi. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, perutnya juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara protes minta segera diisi. Dengan gerakan lincah Nijimura memasukkan dua potong roti ke alat pemanggang, menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi, dan mengambil peralatan makan dari dalam lemari. Dia juga sempat mengambil susu dan sebuah apel dari dalam kulkas. Sambil mengunyah apel, Nijimura berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan mengambil koran yang dimasukkan lewat kotak surat. Nijimura kembali ke dapur, lalu mengabil secangkir kopinya yang telah siap dan dua potong roti panggang yang matang tepat saat Nijimura meletakkan piring di dekat pemanggangnya.

Dengan koran dilipatan ketiak, cangkir kopi yang telah dicampur sedikit susu di tangan kiri, dan sepiring roti panggang yang telah di olesi selai di tangan kanan, Nijimura berjalan menuju meja makan. Setelah duduk dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja, Nijimura menyalakan televisi dan mencari stasiun tv yang masih menyiarkan berita pagi. Sepotong roti telah ludes ditelan Nijimura, saat itu juga ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dengan malas Nijmura merogoh saku celana pendek selututnya untuk mengambil benda yang menganggu sarapan paginya itu. Nomor asing tertera di layar ponsel saat Nijimura berhasil membawa naik ponselnya ke atas meja. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, Nijimura kembali melekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, " _moshi-moshi_?"

"SHUUUUUUZOOOOOUUUUUUU! _HEEEEEELLLPPP MEEEEEE_!" teriakan histeris menyambut gendang telinga Nijimura tiba-tiba. Suara seorang wanita. Terlebih suara itu sudah sangat dikenalinya. Sudah dia duga, hari minggunya benar-benar menjadi hari yang buruk. Dan Nijmura memutuskan ini semua gara-gara pria bersurai merah menyala yang sedang berbahagia di sana.

_ Surat Lamaran : Extra Story _

* * *

 **SURAT LAMARAN : EXTRA STORY**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit Humor

Summary: Cerita tambahan kehidupan Akashi dan Kuroko. Extra story dari Surat Lamaran/Badsummary/BL/

Story 1 : Otou-san!

* * *

_ Surat Lamaran : Extra Story _

Sinar matahari yang terik, angin yang sepoi-sepoi, udara yang cukup panas, suara deburan ombak yang menenangkan, dan pasir putih yang halus. Pantai. Ya, saat ini rombongan berlibur Akashi dan Kuroko sedang menikmati indahnya pemandangan pantai milik keluarga Akashi. Pantai ini terbuka untuk umum, hanya ditutup jika ada acara khusus keluarga Akashi. Dan karena hari ini Akashi tetap membiarkan orang lain mengunjungi pantai keluarganya, jadi saat ini pantai sedang ramai pengunjung. Mereka hampir tidak kebagian tempat. Tetapi bukan keluarga Akashi namanya jika tidak mendapat perlakuan khusus, beberapa buah payung besar yang baru dibuka di tempat pilihan Kuroko, dekat dengan warung jajanan makanan dan terletak agak di ujung pantai. Poin plusnya adalah, tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa keluarga saja yang membentangkan tikar lengkap dengan payung besarnya.

"Tetsu, tikarnya aku bentang disini saja?" tanya Aomine. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan segera berpetualang mencari gadis-gadis cantik yang mirip Mai- _chan_ di sepanjang pantai.

"Ya, tolong ya. Aomine- _kun_ ," balas Kuroko.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ , _box_ minumannya aku letakkan disini ya- _ssu_?" tanya Kise. Dia sedikit kewalahan. Bukan karena _box_ besar berisi minuman di kedua tangannya tetapi karena kumpulan gadis yang sedang berebut menariknya sedang bergerumul di belakangnya.

"Ya. Dan Kise- _kun_ , setelah itu, bisakah kau pergi ke suatu tempat hingga beberapa jam kedepan? Atau minimal setelah kau membereskan masalahmu itu. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan disini. Seijuurou- _kun_ harus berisitirahat dan menyegarkan dirinya. _Onegai nee_ , Kise- _kun_ ," pinta Kuroko.

Kise memasang wajah sedih, membuat kumpulan gadis di belakang segera menatap sinis ke arah Kuroko. Mereka tidak terima cowok tampan dan manis di depan mereka jadi sedih karena cowok – setelah cukup lama manatap sinis Kuroko, pandangan mata mereka seketika berubah menjadi memuja, _shock_ melihat wajah manis cowok, atau cewek?, yang menjadi penyebab sedihnya Kise – bersurai _baby blue_ di seberang sana.

Tatapan mata kumpulan gadis yang berakhir setengah sinis setengah memuja itu seketika ciut setelah mendapat _glare_ mematikan dari sosok pria tampan dan menawan tetapi sedikit menakutkan yang bersurai merah menyala di belakang Kuroko.

"Kise- _kun_ ," suara Kuroko kembali terdengar.

"Tapi, Kuroko- _cchi_ ," protesan Kise terhenti melihat tatapan manik biru langit Kuroko. "Baiklah- _ssu_ ,"sahut Kise akhirnya. Dia lalu pergi bersama kumpulan gadis yang tidak henti-hentinya merebutkan dirinya.

" _Anoo_ , Tetsu- _kun_?" panggil Momoi tiba-tiba saat Kuroko baru saja mengambil duduk di atas salah satu tikar yang sudah dibentang Aomine. "Aku ingin ke ruang ganti dulu, ya," pamit Momoi. Sedetik setelah Kuroko mengangguk, dengan cepat Momoi segera berlari menuju ruang ganti yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh. Dia sudah sangat gerah dan ingin segera memakai baju renang barunya. Mungkin saja Kuroko jadi terkesima padanya, atau setidaknya memuji pakaian renangnya. Meski sudah dapat dipastikan itu hanya angan-angan.

"Kuro- _chin_ , Kuro- _chin_!" kali ini Murasakibara. Karena masih tetap berdiri, wajahnya jadi terhalangi payung.

"Ada apa, Murasakibara- _kun_?"

"Takoyaki- _chan_ di toko itu sejak tadi memanggilku," sahut Murasakibara. "Aku boleh ke sana, kan?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Teman masa kecilnya ini memang tidak bisa mengabaikan makanan jenis apapun. "Boleh, tapi tidak boleh berlebihan makannya. Koki Seijuurou- _kun_ sudah membuatkan kita bekal."

" _Roger_!" jawab Murasakibara lalu segera pergi ke warung takoyaki yang ditunjuknya tadi.

Kini tempat mereka sepi. Momoi belum kembali dari ruang ganti, Aomine dan Kise pergi entah kemana, Murasakibara baru saja memesan porsi kedua takoyakinya, dan Midorima sedang berburu _lucky item_ di toko pernak-pernik di pintu masuk pantai.

Tempat yang cukup sunyi ditambah dengan suasana yang mendukung, sungguh sangat pas bagi Akashi dan Kuroko. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Akashi mengambil langkah. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, dia segera membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kuroko dan seketika mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Dunia serasa milik Akashi dan Kuroko. mereka berdua merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Terutama Akashi, sudah lama dia ingin berbaring di pangkuan Kuroko seperti saat ini. Kuroko juga seperti tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah Akashi yang baru kali ini berbaring di pangkuannya di tempat umum. Kuroko sibuk memandang laut di depannya sedangkan Akashi sibuk memandang wajah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

"Ya, Seijuurou- _kun_?" sahut Kuroko.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, berapa kalipun dia mendengar Kuroko memanggil nama kecilnya, selalu berhasil membuatnya bahagia dan jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. "Tetsuya," pangil Akashi lagi.

"Iya, Seijuurou- _kun_?" sahut Kuroko lagi. Kali ini dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah Akashi dan terpaku saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kedua manik dwiwarna Akashi.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada si surai merah. Setelah bertatapan selama beberapa detik, tangan Akashi menarik leher Kuroko mendekat ke arahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir keduanya telah merapat, Akashi bahkan dengan leluasa menginvansi rongga mulut Kuroko. Erangan pelan lolos tak tertahankan. Ini ciuman kesekian kalinya hari ini. Menit terus berlalu, tetapi Akashi masih belum mau melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Kuroko mulai kehabisan nafas, wajahnya sudah memerah sepenuhnya, surai _baby blue_ nya juga mulai acak-acakan akibat ulah jari jemari Akashi. Salah satu tangan Kuroko hanya bisa meremat kaus putih Akashi dan tangan yang satunya lagi digunakan untuk menumpu badannya.

"Nggh, Sei… _kun_ h," Akashi tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kuroko dan masih menikmati kegiatannya. Dia tidak peduli pada beberapa orang yang terdiam memperhatikan mereka. Sudah dibilang kan, dunia serasa milik Akashi dan Kuroko saja saat ini.

Saat merasa tumpuan tangan kanan Kuroko melemah dan Kuroko hampir kehabisan nafas, Akashi baru melepaskan ciuman lama mereka. Dia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Kuroko yang sudah merah padam akibat perlakuannya. Setitik air mata kembali menghiasi sudut mata Kuroko. Ekspresinya jauh lebih menggoda Akashi dibandingkan pagi tadi.

"Kurasa kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi pagi disini, Tetsuya." Kalimat Akashi membuat wajah Kuroko semakin memerah, belum lagi belaian tangan Akashi di pipi kiri Kuroko yang semakin membuat Kuroko terbuai. Sejak Akashi melamarnya, Kuroko semakin sensitif ketika disentuh Akashi.

Dengan gerakan cepat Akashi membalik posisi mereka. Sekarang dirinya di atas dan Kuroko yang sudah kehilangan sebagian besar tenaganya berada di bawahnya. Akashi mulai meraba bagian perut Kuroko sebentar lagi tangan itu akan menelusup ke balik kaos Kuroko yang juga berwarna putih. Akashi yakin sekali mereka bisa melanjutkan kegiatan mereka pagi tadi. Sudah tidak ada penganggu. Teman-teman – budak-budak – nya sudah pergi entah kemana, Akashi tidak perduli. Yang penting sekarang tinggal mereka berdua. Calon kakak sepupu iparnya yang keras kepala itu juga tidak ada. Benar-benar tak ada lagi penganggu. Kecuali –

" _Kaa-chan_? _Tou-chan_? Kalian sedang apa?" suara anak kecil tiba-tiba terdengar dan menginterupsi kegiatan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Ah, benar juga. Akashi melupakan keberadaan anak itu. Karena usul anak itulah hari ini mereka berlibur ke pantai. Padahal menurut rencana liburan Akashi yang sempurna, liburan di pantai ini akan mereka lakukan besok lalu sorenya mereka akan menaiki kapal pesiar milik keluarga Akashi dan bermalam disana satu malam. Dan karena anak itu, rencana sempurnanya gagal. Tapi bukan Akashi jika tidak memiliki rencana sempurna lainnya sebagai pengganti.

" _Kaa-chan_?" sahut anak itu lagi karena tidak mendapat respon dari kedua orang tua – angkat – nya.

Kuroko tak bisa menjawab. Dia sepertinya masih setengah sadar dan sangat tidak menyadari keberadaan anak bersurai semerah Akashi berdiri di dekat mereka. Merasa Dewi Fortuna masih disisinya, Akashi segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan orang yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya bersama Kuroko. Pandangan mematikan di arahkan ke kerumunan orang yang seketika berlarian membubarkan diri itu. Sesaat kemudian seringaian mengiasi wajah Akashi. Dari sekian banyak penonton tadi, sudah ia duga salah satu teman – budak – nya juga berada disitu. Dan saat kepala berwarna hijau tertangkap oleh manik dwiwarnanya, maka sudah dapat dipastikan si target tak bisa melarikan diri.

"Shintarou," panggil Akashi.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Midorima dengan kecepatan cahaya segera membawa Kanagi menjauh dari wilayah Akashi dan Kuroko.

Akashi kembali menyeringai. Midorima memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Tidak sia-sia dia memperkerjakan Midorima sebagai sekretarisnya hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Seijuurou- _kun_?" panggilan Kuroko mengalihkan perhatian Akashi. "Apa Kanagi- _kun_ tadi kesini? Aku sepertinya mendengar suaranya."

Sekali lagi, Dewi Fortuna masih berada disisi Akashi. Terlambat sedikit saja Midorima membawa Kanagi pergi, maka dapat dipastikan dia kembali harus menunda keinginannya yang sudah dia tahan sejak tadi pagi.

Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Tidak, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sejak tadi dia terus bersama Midorima, kau tak perlu khawatir," sahut Akashi sedikit berbohong. Lalu seringai kembali hadir untuk kesekian kalinya. Manik dwiwarnanya menatap Kuroko intens dan lagi-lagi membuat Kuroko merona. "Kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

_ Surat Lamaran : Extra Story _

"Paman Midolima, kenapa paman membawaku pelgi?" tanya Kanagi polos setelah mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari wilayah Si Raja Iblis.

Kening Midorima berkedut mendengar Kanagi menyebut namanya. Terdengar seperti Mido ada Lima. Menghela nafas pelan sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, Midorima memasang _pose_ angkuh. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku menjauhkanmu dari bahaya _nanodayo_. Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu _nanodayo_."

Kanagi hanya menatap bingung ke arah Midorima, tidak mengerti apa maksud orang dewasa di depannya. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik menatap Midorima, perhatian Kanagi teralihakn oleh sesuatu yang berjalan miring tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia merasa tertarik. Matanya berkilat antusias. Midorima yang melihatnya hanya mengkerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Dia lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Kanagi yang sedang melihat kepiting berjalan menjauhi mereka. Lalu entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan kecil terdengar sangat dekat dengan Midorima dan di dekat kepiting yang sedang diamatinya dengan Kanagi ada asap mengepul yang keluar dari tanah.

"Apa itu tadi _nanodayo_?" gumam Midorima sedikit kaget.

"Yah, tidak kena! Aku masih kalah jago dengan Papa," rutuk Kanagi sedikit kesal.

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya. Manik hijaunya seketika terbelalak saat melihat benda yang sedang dipegang Kanagi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tangan yang sejak tadi memegang dengan lembut benda _lucky item_ nya hari ini seketika mengepal dengan kuat. Untungnya _lucky item_ berupa bola basket kecil itu terbuat dari karet jadi tidak akan rusak.

"Hei! Apa yang kau pegang itu _nanodayo_?!" tanya Midorima berusaha tenang.

Kanagi menatap heran ke arah Midorima lalu ke arah benda di tangannya. "Ini?" tanya Kanagi polos sambil mengarahkan ujung benda yang dipegangnnya ke Midorima. "Ini pistol. Papa membelikannya padaku saat ulang tahunku yang ketiga."

Midorima masih terlihat tenang di luar, tetapi sesungguhnya di dalam dia sudah sangat panik dan segera ingin memanggil petugas keamanan pantai. "Letakkan benda itu kembali ketempatnya _nanodayo_ ," perintah Midorima sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tak ada orang lain yang melihat pistol yang dibawa Kanagi.

Kanagi mengikutinya tanpa protes dan malah bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan benda yang dibawanya. Sepertinya Papanya belum memberitahukan Kanagi bahwa benda itu bukan benda yang bisa dibawa sembarangan orang. Setelah meletakkannya kembali ke dalam tas, Kanagi dipaksa untuk menatap wajah Midorima.

"Ingat ya, benda itu berbahaya _nanodayo_. Tidak boleh dibawa sembarangan orang kemana-mana _nanodayo_. Itu bisa melukaimu dan orang lain _nanodayo_. Lagipula, –" Midorima berusaha menyampaikan pemahaman umum itu kepada Kanagi dengan bahasa yang mungkin bisa dia mengerti.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Momoi, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara melihat tingkah Midorima yang sepertinya berbeda dari biasanya itu. Mereka lalu mendekati Midorima dan Kanagi dari arah yang berbeda-beda. Sebenarnya mereka ingin kembali ke tempat istirahat mereka, tetapi entah kenapa hati kecil mereka meneriakkan alarm bahwa ke sana sama saja dengan mati. Jadilah mereka berkumpul di tempat Midorima berdiri saat ini.

"Midorin, ada apa? Kau sepertinya sedang marah," tegur Momoi. Sambil menepuk pundak Midorima yang tepat seperti dugaannya, otot-ototnya sedang kaku.

"Halo, Kanagi- _cchi_!" sapa Kise sambil mengajak Kanagi tos dan dibalas oleh Kanagi. "Yeah!"

Midorima menghela nafas lagi. Entah apa salahnya hari ini, padahal menurut Oha Asa dia tidak terlalu sial dan zodiaknya berada diurutan ketiga dari atas, dibawah Sagitarius dan Aquarius. Tapi sejak pagi Midorima selalu merasakan pahitnya kehidupan, dia berharap manisnya segera datang. "Anak ini membawa pistol _nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Keempat orang dewasa disana memandang Midorima dan Kanagi bergantian. Setelah beberapa detik mereka memandang Midorima dengan pandangan kasihan dan pandangan meremehkan, bahkan ada pandangan seperti mengatakan kau-sudah-gila-dia-masih-anak-anak.

"Periksa saja tasnya _nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima tidak terima.

Keempat orang tadi saling berpandnagan. Berdiskusi dengan isyarat mata. Keputusan diperoleh beberapa detik kemudian, ditandai dengan Momoi yang duduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kanagi. "Kana- _kun_ , Bibi bisa lihat isi tasmu sebentar?" tanya Momoi dengan suara manis yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menghadapi anak-anak.

Lagi-lagi tanpa protes, Kanagi menuruti permintaan Momoi dan memberikan tas hitam kecilnya pada Momoi.

"Kana- _kun_ tunggu disini sebenatar ya," sahut Momoi lagi. Setelah itu, kelima orang dewasa berbeda warna surai itu segera membentuk lingkaran tak jauh dari tempat Kanagi berdiri. Mereka lalu mengadakan inspeksi dadakan isi tas Kanagi. Aomine ditunjuk untuk membuka tas itu, alasan yang mendasarinya adalah karena dia salah seorang petinggi di kepolisian. Dengan perlahan, Aomine membuka tas Kanagi. Masing-masing menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda saat melihat isi tas kecil itu, tetapi ada dua ekspresi yang sangat nyata tergambar, _shock_ dan takut.

 _Ini anak, anak siapa/-_ ssu/ nanodayo _?!_ , batin kelima makhluk warna warni itu.

"Masih tidak percaya _nanodayo_?" sahut Midorima. Sekarang saat semuanya jelas, tak ada lagi yang menatapnya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku tidak percaya," gumam Momoi.

"Dia sebenarnya anak siapa- _ssu_?" tanya Kise takut-takut.

"Selama itu tak bisa dimakan, aku tidak peduli," sahut Murasakibara cuek sambil mengunyah Yakisoba terakhirnya.

"Ini bukan barang sembarangan. Hanya orang-orang tertentu dan yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di kepolisian yang bisa mendapat izin memiliki ini. Aku punya beberapa di rumah. Dia beneran bukan anak Akashi, kan?" tanya Aomine mulai ragu dengan keyakinannya sendiri mengingat kekuasaan keluarga Akashi. Memperoleh benda seperti itu bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia bawah.

Isi tas yang menjadi pokok permasalahan kelima orang bersurai warna warni ini adalah sebuah pistol – yang digunakan Kanagi tadi –, dua buah pisau besar yang khusus untuk perang, beberapa rakitan yang masih setengah jadi, peluru cadangan, dan sebuah note. Di laci tas yang lebih kecil, mereka menemukan sebuah buku dengan sampul warna warni, satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka bernafas lega. Awalanya begitu sebelum Kise yang penasaran membuka sampul buku itu dan menemukan tulisan '101 Cara dan Taktik Membunuh'. Saat manik kuningnya membaca tulisan itu, Kise kembali bergidik dan tanpa sengaja membuang buku itu tepat mengenai wajah Midorima.

"Dia bukan anak Akashi _nanodayo_. Hal itu pasti _nanodayo_. Anak itu sempat menyebut 'Papa' sebelum aku menegurnya _nanodayo_. Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima saat suasana tiba-tiba sunyi.

Setelah lagi-lagi menggelar diskusi lewat tatapan mata, kelima orang itu kembali menghampiri Kanagi dan memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya.

"Kana- _kun_ , dari mana kau dapat benda-benda yang ada dalam tasmu?" tanya Momoi.

"Meleka hadiah ulang tahunku dari Papa," jawab Kanagi.

"Lalu buku ini- _ssu_?" kali ini Kise yang bertanya.

"Mama membeliku buku itu sebelum telbang ke Amelika belsama Papa," jawab Kanagi lagi. "Tapi aku belum sempat membacanya."

Terdengar helaan nafas lega. _Syukurlah, anak ini masih bisa diselamatkan,_ batin beberapa orang disana. Mereka juga sudah yakin 100 persen Kanagi bukan anak Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kita harus segera memberitahu Akashi kalau Tetsu memungut bocah berbahaya," tanya Aomine. Di belakangnya Satsuki dan Kise sedang mengembalikan tas Kanagi beserta isinya.

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja waktunya belum tepat _nanodayo_ ," jawab Midorima. Sebagian fokusnya dia arahkan untuk memikirkan jalan keluar. Dia mengabaikan Aomine yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Kalian tidak merasakan alarm bahaya _nanodayo_? Kembali ke tempat istirahat sekarang bisa jadi istirahat selama-lamanya _nanodayo_!" Midorima kembali terbayang seringaian Akashi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara yang ternyata ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia juga ingin segera ke tempat istirahat mereka, yakisoba porsi terakhirnya telah ludes lima menit yang lalu.

Ide melintas di otak Midorima. "Murasakibara, coba kau lihat tempat istirahat kita dari sini _nanodayo_ , " perintah Midorima. Tanpa mengerti tujuannya apa, Murasakibara melakukan perintah Midorima sambil sesekali menguap. "Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

Murasakibara terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Akashi dan Kuroko disana. Tidak jelas sebenarnya, karena lokasi mereka berjauhan. Lama Midorima dan yang lain menunggu jawaban dari Murasakibara. Hingga menit ke empat, "Kuro- _chin_ dalam bahaya. Aku harus segera menolongnya," sahut Murasakibara antara panik dan marah.

"Kita belum bisa kembali _nanodayo_ ," putus Midorima mengundang pandangan bingung dari keempat makhluk lain di sekelilingnya. "Lebih baik menunggu mereka selesai dulu _nanodayo_." Midorima berbalik menatap ketiga temannya yang lain yang akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam dan berteriak dalam hati karena mengerti pesan tersirat dari pandangan mata Midorima. _Tegarlah,_ kokoro _. Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Kuro-_ chin _/Kuroko-_ cchi _/Tetsu/Tetsu-_ kun _._

_ Surat Lamaran : Extra Story _

Kaos putih Kuroko telah tergeletak begitu saja tak jauh dari tubuh pemiliknya. Kaos milik Akashi juga sama. Kini mereka berdua hanya memakai celana kain selutut yang sepertinya sebentar lagi juga akan menyusul teman kaos putihnya. Kondisi Kuroko dan Akashi sudah sangat berantakan, tetapi setidaknya Akashi masih lebih mendingan dibandingkan Kuroko. Belaian jemari Akashi di atas perut Kuroko membuat Kuroko terlonjak pelan sambil meremat tikar di bawahnya. Jari jemari itu bergerak menuju bagian bawah perut Kuroko dan sedikit lagi akan menelusup ke balik celana biru Kuroko. Tetapi saat jari jemari milik si merah menyentuh karet celana biru, keberadaan seseorang menjadi tanda bahwa Dewi Fortuna sudah tidak berada disisi Akashi lagi.

Suara deheman pelan. Akashi masih bisa mengabaikannya meski kegiatannya terhenti sejenak. Berniat melanjutkan, suara deheman yang lebih keras kembali terdengar. Akashi kembali berusaha mengabaikan. Kesempatan seperti ini tak boleh dilewatkan hanya karena suara deheman entah milik siapa. Fokus Akashi masih pada apa yang sedang jemarinya sentuh, dia tidak menyadari bahwa kesadaran orang di bawahnya mulai kembali.

Deheman ketiga, stok kesabaran Akashi habis. Dengan aura membunuh Akashi segera berbalik dan melihat pelaku yang mengganggu dunia dirinya dan Kuroko saat ini. Manik dwiwarnanya sejenak terbelalak tetapi kemudian kembali seperti semula.

" _Nii-san_? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Kuroko masih terbaring di tempatnya tidak ada niat untuk bangun. Lagipula, Akashi juga masih diposisi yang sama, tetap berada di atasnya. "Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?"

Nijimura tidak menjawab. Kedua manik hitamnya fokus menatap si surai merah dengan tatapan membunuh. Tatapan yang sama juga diberikan Akashi pada Nijimura. Jika diperhatikan, ada kilatan listrik yang membentang diantara mereka. Aura gelap dari tubuh mereka juga menguar dengan ganas membuat beberapa orang di sekitar sana tiba-tiba bergidik ketakutan.

" _Nii-san_?" panggil Kuroko. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan aura kedua orang di depannya. Seperti yang selalu terjadi, aura gelap Akashi tidak pernah menyentuh teritori Kuroko, begitu juga dengan Nijimura yang akhirnya bisa menguasai teknik itu setelah beberapa tahun berlatih keras.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Nijimura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. "Kuroko, kau baru saja lolos dari bahaya," sahut Nijimura. "Akashi, menjauh dari Kuroko."

Akashi tidak bergerak. Masih tetap dengan posisinya. Tak seorang pun bisa memerintah seorang Akashi. Nijimura harus tau itu. Walaupun dia akan menjadi kakak iparnya, tetap saja dia tidak punya hak memerintah Akashi seenaknya. Apalagi jika perintah itu adalah menjauhi Kuroko. Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak.

Pandangan meremehkan di arahkan Akashi kepada Nijimura sebelum Akashi mendengar suara debuman yang lumayan keras dan menemukan dirinya telah terduduk di atas pasir yang hangat. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Akashi memandang Nijmura yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Pandangannya menyiratkan pertanyaan yang ternyata dipahami Nijimura. Akashi melihat Nijmura menggeleng pelan sambil menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilang menjauh dari Kuroko," gumam Nijimura yang masih bisa di dengar Akashi.

Saat Nijimura membawa pandangannya kembali pada Kuroko, Akashi juga mengikutinya. Ada yang aneh dengan Kuroko. Sejak kapan rambut _baby blue_ nya jadi sepanjang punggung dan diikat _twintail_ seperti itu? Lalu sejak kapan Kuroko memakai jeans belel dan baju kaos panjang berwarna merah muda itu?

Akashi berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju lokasi Kuroko. Dalam perjalanan yang hanya beberapa detik itu, otaknya yang sejak awal memang luar biasa encer telah berhasil mencapai kesimpulan dari situasi yang sedang terjadi. "Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi pada gadis yang saat ini sedang menggantikan posisinya tadi dan sedang berada di atas tubuh Kuroko.

"TETSU- _CHAAAAAN_!" panggil gadis itu sambil memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang sedang _topless_. "Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak berubah sama sekali kan? Kau masih Tetsu- _chan_ yang dulu kan? Aku kaget sekali saat mendengar berita kalau kau sudah dilamar. Aku tau kita sudah berpisah lama dan beberapa waktu yang lalu aku juga masih ada pekerjaan di luar negeri. Tapi tidak mungkin kan kau sudah dilamar orang lain? Apa ini karena Shuzou? Ini karena Shuzou tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik? Makanya sudah kubilang untuk ikut denganku saja! Shuzou tidak bisa menjagamu dari orang-orang jahat. Tapi kalau denganku, jangankan menyentuhmu, berada didekatmu saja, orang-orang itu akan kubunuh. Jadi apa kau sudah berubah pikiran dan mau ikut bersamaku?" ucapan gadis itu membuat Akashi terdiam, Nijimura lagi-lagi menghela nafas, dan Kuroko masih tetap berwajah datar.

"Justru karena itu, Kuroko dilarang ikut denganmu kan, Naomi," sahut Nijimura.

Alis si gadis bersurai _baby blue_ berkedut, "apa kau bilang, Shuzou? Kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran, ya? Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggilku 'Naomi- _oneesama_ ' bukan? Kau sama sekali tidak menghargai orang yang lebih tua, ya? Akan aku laporkan ke orang tuamu!"

Nijimura mendecih pelan. "Tak perlu melapor ke orang tuaku. Memangnya kau masih anak-anak? Lagipula kau hanya beda dua tahun di atasku. Dan aku nggak mau memanggil ' _onee-sama_ ' pada orang yang sifatnya lebih kekanak-kanakan dibandingkan aku," tolak Nijimura. Alis Naomi semakin berkedut, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Jauh berbeda dengan wajah seseorang bersurai _baby blue_ lainnya.

"Sesak, Naomi- _oneesama_ ," sahut Kuroko yang saat ini sedang berada dalam pelukan beruang Naomi. Pelukannya sungguh menyaingi pelukan Kise dan Momoi.

Naomi terkesiap dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya kemudian meraih kedua pipi Kuroko dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan. "Suara datar ini! Ekspresi datar ini! Kau benar-benar tidak berubah! Masih Tetsu- _chan_ yang dulu! Sekarang, ayo kemasi barang-barangmu dan ikut _Onee-sama_ ke Amerika! Urusan dengan paman Tsuyoshi, biar _Onee-sama_ yang bicara. Tetsu- _chan_ tenang saja." Tangan Naomi beralih mengambil salah satu kaos putih yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat kaos itu sudah dikenakan oleh Kuroko. "Ayo!" ajak Naomi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya.

" _Onee-sama_ ," sahut Kuroko masih tetap pada posisi duduknya.

"Naomi, kurasa kau bukan hanya harus berurusan dengan Kuroko- _san_ ," cegat Nijimura. Setelah aura membunuhnya hilang beberapa menit yang lalu, dia jadi bisa merasakan aura membunuh Akashi yang ternyata sangat mengerikan, pantas saja kelima orang itu tidak bisa berkutik melawan Akashi. Sejenak Nijimura merasa kasihan pada kelima orang teman Kuroko yang sekarang entah berada dimana itu. Dan saat ini Nijimura sedang memperhitungkan nasibnya selanjutnya. Sejak tadi dia tidak berani menoleh ke sebelah kirinya meski hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan pantai.

Saat ini di sebelah kiri Nijimura sedang berdiri perwujudan dari seorang Raja Iblis bersurai merah dengan aura membunuh yang menguar hebat. Dan perwujudan Raja Iblis itu sejak tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok gadis – bukan, wanita di depannya. Akashi benci terabaikan. Hanya Kuroko yang bisa mengabaikannya meski terpaksa membuatnya mengerahkan seluruh kesabarannya. Dan saat ini, orang lain selain Kuroko sedang mengabaikan keberadaannya yang absolut itu. Mungkin orang itu sudah bosan hidup.

"Apa maksudmu, Shuzou? Dan kenapa tubuhmu jadi kaku dan berkeringat seperti itu?" tanya Naomi bingung. Pandangan matanya beralih pada Akashi yang sedang balik menatap Naomi. "Siapa si pendek yang berada di sampingmu itu?" tanya Naomi.

"Dia benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa," gumam Akashi sambil menyeringai yang hanya bisa didengar Nijimura.

Nijimura semakin berkeringat dingin. Meski membenci Naomi, tetap saja Naomi adalah salah satu anggota keluarganya. Dia tidak ingin Naomi menjadi korban pembunuhan yang tiba-tiba beritanya muncul di koran besok pagi. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus menyelamatkan Naomi. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat Nijimura bingung. Kenapa Naomi tidak bisa merasakan aura membunuh Akashi? Jawabannya karena keberadaan Kuroko, otak Nijimura kembali berhasil memecahkan masalah dengan bekerja tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Naomi- _oneesama_ , dia Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_. Bosku di kantor dan tunanganku," sahut Kuroko memperkenalkan Akashi dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Naomi terdiam sambil memandang Akashi dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. "Jadi dia tunanganmu? Akashi Seijuurou ya? Hmm, " Naomi hendak melangkah menjauhi teritori Kuroko saat wajah Nijimura tiba-tiba berubah. Seakan meminta dirinya untuk tetap berada di sebelah Kuroko. Naomi hanya memandnag Nijimura dengan tatapan bingung, tidak mengerti dengan penyebab ekspresi Nijimura yang berubah menjadi seperti itu. Tetapi ketika dua langkah telah dia ambil menjauh dari Kuroko, Naomi tiba-tiba diserang aura membunuh yang sedetik kemudian dia sadari berasal dari pemuda yang dikatainya pendek tadi. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur dari keningnya. Tubuhnya juga serasa kaku dan tidak mau bergerak, seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Apa-apaan aura ini? Siapa pemuda itu?_ , batin Naomi. Satu pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Dia lalu menoleh kearah Kuroko yang masih berekspresi sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan saat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Nijimura, Naomi mendapatkan jawabannya. _Dia boleh juga_.

"Kau Seijuurou ya?" tanya Naomi setelah tubuhnya mulai terbiasa dengan aura membunuh Akashi.

Alis Akashi berkedut. Sekali lagi hanya orang tertentu yang bisa memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "Akashi," sahut Akashi dengan penuh penekanan dan keabsolutan.

Naomi kembali dibuat tidak bisa bergerak. Dia sudah sering menghadapi bahaya dan berbagai aura membunuh, tetapi aura membunuh Akashi dan perasaan bahaya yang berasal darinya baru kali ini Naomi merasakan hal yang seperti itu. "Baiklah, Akashi," untuk pertama kalinya Naomi merasakan kekalahan hanya karena satu kata. "Kau boleh juga," Naomi setengah hati memuji.

Nijimura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terbelalak sedangkan Kuroko tetap _stay_ pada ekspresinya. Dari manik biru langitnya, Akashi tau kalau Kuroko sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Akashi yang merasa Dewi Fortuna kembali ke sisinya, mulai sedikit meredakan aura membunuhnya.

"Tapi Tetsu- _chan_ , bukannya kau menyukai anak-anak? Kalao menikah dengannya –"

" _Daijoubu desu, Onee-sama_. Aku menyukai Seijuurou- _kun_ ," potong Kuroko. "Sangat menyukainya."

Naomi sempat terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Baru kali ini Kuroko memotong ucapannya. Dan karena kalimat barusan, Naomi sadar apapun yang dilakukannya tetap tidak akan mengubah keputusan adik kesayangannya itu. Kuroko sudah terkenal dengan sikap keras kepalanya.

Ucapan Kuroko membawa dampak yang berbeda untuk dua orang pemuda yang saat ini sedang memandang dirinya. Akashi memandang Kuroko sambil menyeringai. Aura membunuhnya sudah lenyap tak berbekas – Naomi dan Nijimura sempat dibuat takjub karenanya –, _mood_ buruknya sudah hilang, dan ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa tanpa ada ekspresi terselubung dibaliknya. Sedangkan Nijimura, dia hanya bisa menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan sedih. Adik kecilnya yang manis benar-benar sudah dewasa dan akan segera meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya dia masih belum siap melepaskan Kuroko, tetapi demi kebahagiaan Kuroko, Nijimura hanya bisa terus mendoakan keselamatan Kuroko pada _Kami-sama_.

"Huwaa!" pekikan anak kecil yang sangat dikenalinya mengalihkan perhatian Naomi. "Bibi Naomi?! Kenapa ada disini?!" pekik Kanagi mengagetkan Kuroko dan Akashi. Hal yang sama berlaku pada kelima orang yang mengikuti Kanagi. Mereka dibuat kaget oleh dua hal, pertama pekikan Kanagi dan yang kedua gadis bersurai _baby blue_ di depan Kuroko.

" _Chotto_ , Kana- _chan_? Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggilku 'Naomi- _oneesama_ ' bukan?" geram Naomi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kanagi. Kanagi hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

Nijimura menghela nafas lagi, "hentikan itu, Naomi. Lagipula kau sudah tidak muda lagi untuk dipanggil ' _Onee-sama_ ' oleh Akabane. Tahun ini umurmu kan sudah –"

Kalimat Nijimura dipotong dengan elitnya oleh gumaman dan _glare_ mematikan dari Naomi. "Tetsu- _chan_ , apa Kana- _chan_ mendarat di tempat mu?"

"Mendarat/- _ssu_ / _nanodayo_?" sahut keempat mahkluk yang sejak tadi terus bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Naomi menghela nafas. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan baginya. Tiba-tiba menerima panggilan darurat pagi-pagi. Harus menghubungi musuh bebuyutannya sejak kecil – apalagi harus meminta pertolongannya, dan menempuh perjalan yang cukup jauh untuk sampai ke pantai ini, hanya untuk mencari anak kecil di depannya ini. Ditambah lagi Naomi harus terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa adik kesayangannya telah menjadi milik orang lain. "Dia terjun dari helikoper saat melintasi wilayah ini. Makanya aku segera diminta untuk mencarinya. Ini gara-gara pengasuhnya yang kelewat polos itu," Naomi mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mendecih.

Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, dan Kise _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Naomi. Belum lagi cara Naomi menjelaskan seperti itu bukan masalah besar, padahal seorang anak kecil berumur empat tahun baru saja terjun dari helikopter. Melihat pandangan teman-temannya, Kuroko hanya bisa berdehem meminta perhatian mereka dan berkata, "hal itu bukan hal yang baru dalam keluarga mereka."

Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, dan Kise kembali disadarkan bahwa di dunia ini masih banyak hal yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Lalu, kau siapa?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

Naomi tersenyum mendapati diantara teman-teman Kuroko ada seorang gadis. "Aku Aoki Naomi. Kakak sepupu Tetsu- _chan_ dan Shuzou. Kana- _chan_ adalah keponakanku," sahut Naomi.

"Kakak- _ssu_? Aku kira adiknya- _ssu_ ," sahut Kise.

Mendengarnya membuat Naomi tersenyum manis meski sedikit merasa kesal. Nijimura hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Jangan tertipu Kise. Walaupun wajahnya seperti itu, dia jauh lebih tua dari yang terlihat." Balasan dari kalimat Nijimura adalah jitakan keras di kepala.

"Shuzou? Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pulang. Aku juga sudah menemukan Kana- _chan_ dan Tetsu- _chan_ tetap tidak mau ikut denganku. Jadi, segera gendong anak ini dan bawa ke mobil!" dari suaranya, Naomi jelas-jelas sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya meski di kalimat terakhir sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan. Tidak mau mencari masalah meski sebenarnya masih ingin berlama-lama di pantai, Nijimura segera menggendong Kanagi yang sedikit memberontak dan melangkah menuju parkiran.

Naomi memandang Akashi yang saat ini sudah berada di samping Kuroko. Cukup lama. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kuroko kemudian kelima temannya yang lain. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat mahkluk tinggi bersurai ungu. "Ternyata kau juga ada, Atsu- _chan_. Aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu," lagi-lagi kalimat Naomi membuat Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, dan Kise _sweatdrop_ , Murasakibara dengan tubuh sebesar itu tidak disadarinya, benar-benar manusia jenis apa Naomi ini?

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Kana- _chan_ hari ini. Aku akan memberitahu orang tuanya dan menyuruh mereka memberi kalian semua hadiah. Terutama kau, Tetsu- _chan_. Aku akan meminta mereka memberikan hadiah yang banyak untuk mu. Oh iya!" Naomi meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas tentengnya. "Ini _vanilla milkshake_ jumbomu," sebuah gelas berwarna putih ukuran jumbo keluar dari dalam tas Naomi, "ini _vanilla rollcake_ mu," kali ini box kue yang lumayan besar yang keluar, "ini permen _vanilla_ mu dan – lho? Aku lupa membawanya. Tetsu- _chan_ , sisanya akan kukirim ke apartemenmu. Harus kau pakai ya!" ucap Naomi sambil menyerahkan sebungkus besar permen rasa _vanilla_. Kuroko sedikit kewalahan menerimanya, tetapi mampu teratasi dengan keberadaan Akashi di sampingnya yang juga membantu memegang kotak kue.

"Momoi- _cchi_ ," panggil Kise dengan suara pelan. "Seluas apa tasnya itu- _ssu_?" tanya Kise heran dan terkejut dengan semua benda yang keluar dari tas Naomi padahal ukutan tas itu tidaklah besar.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Kise- _kun_ ," jawab Momoi.

Naomi menatap Akashi, "aku titip Tetsu- _chan_ padamu. Bukan berarti kau sudah menerima persetujuanku. Aku harus mengetesmu terlebih dahulu. Dan, jika kau membuat Tetsu- _chan_ menangis, kau akan terima akibatnya,"

Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Aku mengerti." Jawaban Akashi membuat teman-teman – budak-budak – nya terkena serangan _shock_. Baru kali ini Akashi bersikap seperti itu kepada orang selain Kuroko, Akashi sama sekali tidak marah atau tersinggung dengan ucapan Naomi yang terkesan meremehkannya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat mereka tidak ada disini, begitulah pemikiran keempat orang itu. Dan tentu saja benar. Bahkan jika mereka berbuat kesalahan hari ini, tak akan ada hukuman bagi mereka. Ini karena ucapan Kuroko beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat Akashi memutuskan untuk membuang emosi negatifnya hari ini.

Naomi membungkuk sejenak, pamit. Tetapi sebelum berbalik, dia melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Murasakibara. "Kesukaanmu, makan setelah Tetsu- _chan_ mengizinkannya." Setelah itu, Naomi meninggalkan rombongan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, dan Kise melihat apa yang baru saja Naomi berikan pada Murasakibara. Ternyata satu kotak maibou berbagai rasa. Melihatnya membuat mata Murasakibara berkilat senang. Dia lalu memandang Kuroko. "Kuro- _chin_ ~~"

Mengerti, Kuroko menggeleng memandang Murasakibara. "Setelah makan siang," sahut Kuroko. "Ayo semua sudah waktunya makan siang," ajak Kuroko sambil meraih keranjang berisi bekal mereka setelah meletakkan _vanilla milkshake_ nya di tempat yang aman.

Mereka lalu menikmati bekal buatan koki mansion Akashi. Ditengah-tengah acara makan itu, ada satu pertanyaan yang menganggu Aomine sejak tadi.

"Tetsu, apa kau kenal dengan kedua orang tua Kanagi?" Kuroko memandang bingung. "Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal. Ini soal isi tas bocah itu." Ucapan Aomine didukung anggukan dari Momoi dan Midorima.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ , jika kau lihat isi tas Kanagi- _cchi_ , kau pasti terkejut- _ssu_. Isinya benar-benar bukan isi tas anak umur empat tahun- _ssu_!" lapor Kise.

Kuroko menelan makanannya. "Apa isinya pistol atau semacamnya?" tebak Kuroko yang direspon dengan pandangan _shock_ dari keempat orang di depannya dan kerinyitan dari si surai merah di sampingnya. Sedangkan Murasakibara benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunianya bersama para makanan. "Itu wajar. Sama halnya dengan terjun dari helikopter tadi," lanjut Kuroko. Satu suapan kembali mengisi rongga mulutnya.

Semua orang memandangnya bingung, kali ini terkecuali Murasakibara seorang. "Kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko menoleh,t idak biasanya pemuda disampingnya ini tertarik dengan orang lain. "Sejak awal aku sudah menduganya. Wajahnya tidak asing bagiku, makanya tanpa sadar aku menangis. Lalu saat dia memperkenalkan namanya, aku jadi yakin."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Midorima.

"Dia anak salah satu keluargaku. Dan kenapa membawa senjata dan terjun dari helikopter itu hal yang wajar bagi keluarganya, karena kedua orang tuanya adalah sepasang pembunuh bayaran yang sepertinya cukup terkenal."

"APAAA?!" pekik Aomine dan Midorima, sedangkan Kise dan Momoi menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja masuk ke rongga mulut mereka.

"Pembunuh bayaran?" ulang Aomine tak percaya.

Kuroko mengangguk kalem. "Lalu, Naomi- _oneesama_ juga memiliki profesi yang sama."

Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, dan Kise seketika membeku. Mereka tidak habis pikir dengan silsilah keluarga Kuroko. Padahal mereka yakin sekali keluarga Kuroko adalah keluarga yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia bawah dan merupakan keluarga baik-baik, tetapi ternyata dalam keluarga Kuroko ada yang berprofesi sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dan Kuroko mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tetap datar seperti bukan hal yang luar biasa. Lalu karena Naomi tau makanan kesukaan Murasakibara, berarti Murasakibara juga mengenal Naomi. Melihat sikap Murasakibara yang tidak berubah juga merupakan salah satu bukti mereka sudah lama saling kenal. Murasakibara adalah teman masa kecil Kuroko dan Nijimura, berarti mereka berempat sudah saling berinteraksi sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Ayo lanjutkan makannya," ajakan Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

Entah kenapa suasana di sekeliling mereka jadi _awkward_. Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, dan Kise makan dengan canggung.

"Kise- _kun_ , ayam gorengmu habis. Ini aku tambahkan," sahut Kuroko.

" _Arigatoo_ , Kuroko- _cchi_ ," balas Kise.

"Tetsu, ambilkan aku mie goreng disana," pinta Aomine yang kemudian mendapat sepiring penuh mie goreng dari Kuroko. Berkat Kuroko, suasana mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Kuro- _chin_ , udang gorengku habis," sahut Murasakibara.

"Ini, Murasakibara- _kun_ ," ucap Kuroko sambil menyerahkan piring berisi udang goreng. Saat masih asyik melayani teman-temannya makan, Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi yang sedang mengamati ponselnya. "Ada apa, Seijuurou- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Naomi mengirimiku pesan," jawab Akashi.

"Kurasa Nijimura- _niisan_ yang memberikannya. Dia pasti dipaksa lagi oleh Naomi- _oneesama_. Apa yang dia tulis?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian seringai menghiasi wajahnya. "Bukan apa-apa, Tetsuya." Pandangan Akashi beralih dari ponsel ke arah teman – budak – nya yang bersurai hijau. "Shintarou, aku punya tugas baru untukmu." Midorima dengan cepat mengangguk, tau betul bahwa seringai di wajah Akashi saat ini cukup berbahaya jika diabaikan.

" _Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu. Ini soal perkataanku sebelumnya pada Tetsu-_ chan _. Kau tau, Kana-_ chan _lahir dari pasangan seperti kalian. Jadi hal itu bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin. Jika kau berminat, perintahkan dokter kepercayaanmu untuk menghubungi kontak dibawah ini._

 _Kontak : Dokter …. (08XXX….)_

 _P.S : Kontak itu dari Mama Kana-_ chan _, jadi pasti terpercaya._

 _P.S.S : Ingat aku masih belum mengakuimu!_

' _FIN'_

_ Surat Lamaran : Extra Story _

* * *

 _Reply_ buat Lenrin soalnya nggak bisa lewat PM:  
Iya, sesuatu banget XD.  
Ini udah lanjut.  
Hehehehe ^^

 _Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_.

* * *

 _Otanjoobi Omedetoo,_ buat Tetsu _-kun_! /party/  
Langgeng sama Seijuurou- _kun_ , ya ^^

 _Keep reading my FF, nee_. Dan semoga _minna-san to senpai tachi_ tidak bosan membacanya.

 _So, mind to review_?

 **TBC**


End file.
